One Night, One Direction
by we-want-harrehs-graveh
Summary: One night stand with Harry Styles leads to so much more...
1. Chapter 1

**One Night One Direction Chapter One**

Sunlight streamed into the room, cascading over the furniture. My head pounded in a rhythm that even Dubstep would be proud of.

I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them tightly again as the bright light blinded me. I felt the bed shift beneath me and heard the rustling of the sheets as the person next to me rolled over. Suddenly I felt an arm snake around my waist the way that a snake would snake around my waist if there was a snake in my bed.

He (I'm assuming the person was a he) murmured sleepily into my hair. My eyes shot open and I winced slightly as I took in my surroundings and slowly sat up, careful not to wake the other person. I was in a hotel room -that much I knew, but how and when I'd got here was a blur. And who was this stranger in my bed?

Deciding to investigate further I let my eyes travel up his body. Whoever this guy was, he was hott. Yes that's right, hot with a double t. He had a tall, lean body with a nicely chiselled chest. Finally my eyes landed on his face.

It took a few seconds before my brain processed what my eyes were seeing. Harry Styles in all his curly-haired glory was in my bed! I pinched myself, thinking that this was all a dream but I could only stare at him in horror as the previous night's events came flooding back.

* * *

><p><em>My reflection stared back at me in the mirror as I ran my fingers back and forth along the velvet of my black mini dress, loving the way the material changed from smooth to rough. I shook my dark blonde hair out of its messy bun, leaving it nicely tousled, and did my make-up as I logged out of Tumblr, bidding farewell to my 24,000 followers.<em>

"_Hurry up grandpa," Rachel shouted from the living room. "We've got to get going or we'll be late."_

"_Alright alright, calm yo tits, I'm coming." I called as I stepped out of my room._

_Rachel turned her head when I walked through the do-o-or._

"_Oh hot dayum. Someone's looking mighty fine tonight."_

_I did a little twirl and went to the door to put on my black wedge boots._

_The club was already packed when we arrived and the queue was ridiculously long. _Good thing I'm friends with the owner_, I thought as we sneaked in through the back entrance. Rachel immediately headed for the dance floor, eager to show off her moves like Jagger; while I went and joined a few friends I spotted at the bar._

_I ordered a drink and went to sit with them. They were already in deep discussion about something to do with politics and after a few minutes I realised that the conversation was way above my intellectual capacity._

_I decided I might as well have a few more drinks before Rachel came and dragged me off to dance with a random but usually hot stranger._

"_A Screaming Multiple Orgasm please." I said to the bartender._

"_Sure thing, doll face."_

_I looked around while I waited for my drink and saw Rachel grinding against a cute, light blonde haired guy. I smiled slightly to myself, admiring her boldness._

_I drowned my drink in one go, feeling the burning sensation grip my throat and fade before I asked for a tequila shot. By the time I finished my fourth shot__I was very nicely buzzed. I__probably wouldn't have noticed if an elephant barged into the club and flattened everyone. I figured it was time to call a taxi and go home when I felt the familiar light-headed haze sweep over me so I started to stand up. Immediately I staggered and half-fell onto the person next to me. He reached out to steady me and I ended up level with his face with my arms resting limply on his chest. I looked into his eyes and found that they were the most magnificent shade of green I had ever seen._

"_I'm sorry." is what I think I said but after all those drinks I wouldn't be surprised if it came out as "lkamdkjsnfkjdc"._

_He didn't say anything in response. Either that, or he did and I didn't hear. He smirked and my eyes immediately landed on his lips. They were extremely kissable and I found myself staring at them and licking my own lips. He cleared his throat and my eyes snapped back to his, which now held a glint of amusement._

"_Let's get you to a taxi." he said, his voice wonderfully deep and husky._

"_No-" I started to protest but he cut me off with a look._

"_Yes." He insisted, "A drunk, pretty girl is a rapist's wet dream."_

"_How do I know you're not a rapist?" I challenged as he steadied me on my feet._

"_You don't." he replied, leading me towards the exit and leaving me confused as to whether he was or not._

_We stepped outside onto the street just as the first few drops of rain spattered the pavement. My arm brushed his and we both jolted apart, startled by the electric shock. I stumbled backwards and tried to regain my footing, arms flailing about, desperate for something to hold onto. Just as I was about to fall, he caught me by the waist and smirked in amusement. His face was close to mine and I could feel our breaths mingling. His eyes flickered to my lips and he leaned in closer. I closed my eyes, anticipating the soft touch of his lips against mine, when a big droplet of rain landed right in between my eyes._

_I broke away from the embrace and flushed just as a taxi pulled up next to us. Harry, who had recovered, opened the door and helped me in. After giving the driver the address to the nearest hotel, he hopped in next to me._

"_Do you usually take girls you meet for the first time to hotel rooms?" I slurred_

"_Only the ones I like."_

_And then he kissed me._

* * *

><p>My jaw dropped in horror as I scrambled off the bed. Oh no! Harry Styles has seen me naked! I know I always dreamed of this but I thought I'd have at least a million years to get ready for it! I mean I didn't even have time to go on a diet or even brush my teeth! What if he thinks I smell bad? What if he thinks I'm lousy in bed?<p>

I clumsily put my clothes on and rushed out the door, hoping no one would notice I had been in the same room as Harry Styles.

"Why, God? Why? Why me?" I cried dramatically, sprawled out on my bed.

"Why are you complaining? A million girls would kill for a piece of that sexy ass. Including me." said my best friend and roommate, Rachel, who was currently flicking through my record collection.

I felt around for the closest pillow and tossed it at her, not caring if I missed.

"Shut up, you already have a boyfriend. By the way, who was Mr Blondie at the bar last night?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Nobody, he just wanted to dance." Rachel said, brushing the question off. "Besides a girl can dream. Was Harry any good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know, I can't remember anything after leaving the bar and getting into the taxi."

"Your first one night stand with a celebrity and you can't remember!" Rachel shot me a disgusted glance.

I flipped her the bird and reached for my phone only to find an empty space on my nightstand where my phone should be.

"Where's my phone?" I asked, while searching the apartment.

"You had it when you left the house last night. You might've left it at the bar. Here, use my phone to call it."

I dialled my number and waited anxiously as it started to ring. My beloved phone was missing and I began to imagine all the horrible things that could be happening to it. I mean someone could be taking a dump on it as it sat innocently in a public toilet!

One ring, two rings….

Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a very familiar husky voice drawled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Harry has your phone?" Rachel asked sleepily through the phone as she- judging by the rustling of her sheets- rolled over in her bed.

"I'm having a crisis here and you're acting shockingly cavalier about it!" I said, calmly. That's a lie; I was in full out panic mode.

"I am doing what any sane person would do if they were woken up at five in the bloody morning by their psycho best friend freaking out about Harry 'the Sex God' Styles stealing their phone," she said, grumpily.

Fine, maybe she had a point. But that didn't mean she had to be so grumpy about it. Five o'clock was a perfectly reasonable time to wake up in the morning. I mean if Postman Pat could do it so could she!

I was about to give Rachel a piece of my mind when I heard low murmuring coming through the receiver.

"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness."

"Thank you very much, Kellie, for those wise words but I wasn't talking to myself."

"Ooh," I said, suddenly intrigued. "Who are you talking to then? Is it Finn? HI FINN!" I shouted into the phone hoping he could hear. Finn was Rachel's boyfriend of two years. They met at the café where he worked part-time waiting tables for college.

There was a pause before Rachel responded.

"It's not Finn."

…

"What? What do you mean it's not Finn?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I'm saying that Finn's not here."

"But I thought he was your boyfriend. Why isn't he there giving you some tender lovin'?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows even though I knew she couldn't see.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now," she sighed. "Besides, I thought we were discussing what to do about your phone."

Oh right, my phone.

* * *

><p>An hour later we were seated in the window seat of our favourite breakfast diner. It was where we liked to go for lazy Sunday mornings. Well, not so lazy in this case.<p>

"So what's the deal with you and Finn?" I asked as I stuffed juicy rashers of organic, free-range bacon into my mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Rachel in a clipped tone as she daintily sipped on her soy latte made with organic soymilk. Rachel's a vegan.

"Alright then, tell me what I should do about my phone."

"I don't know. Why don't you just go and get it?" she snapped irritably.

"He's seen me naked."

"So? Your mum's seen you naked!"

"She's not the one who has my phone!" I half whispered, half shouted.

"Okay fine. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to-" Rachel gave a little squeak, slid down her chair and crawled under the table.

"Crawl under the table and look up my skirt?" I asked, confused.

"Tell me when he's gone!"

"What? When who's gone?" I asked as I inconspicuously scouted the diner for the guy Rachel was hiding from. The only people in the diner besides us were an old couple drinking coffee and a young family of four enjoying their breakfast.

"Seriously Rachel, I can't see who you're hiding from."

"Could you say my name any louder? I'm not quite sure the people in El Salvador heard," she hissed from under the table. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"That should be easy," I muttered under my breath.

Just then, two guys walked through the door. The dark haired one went to order while the blonde one looked around the room. There was something familiar about these two guys but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I heard Rachel whispering to herself.

I'm guessing this was the guy she was hiding from. Just as I thought that, I noticed he had spotted us and was casually strolling towards our table. I busied myself with stuffing more bacon into my mouth.

"Rachel! He's coming towards us! Code red, I repeat, code red. What do I do?"

"Just stay calm and be cool."

Yeah, I could do that. All I had to do was be cool. I was born cool. I oozed coolness.

The guy was almost at our table now. Why was he even coming over here?

"Hey Niall, get over here. You're the one who wanted food," said the dark haired guy as the blonde turned and headed back towards the counter.

"Oh my god. Was that the guy from the bar yesterday? Did you sleep with Niall Horan?" I shrieked at Rachel. Well, shrieked quietly, if that was possible.

"Rachel?" said a manly voice that was not mine. I turned my head and saw Niall looking at Rachel and Zayn Malik looking…at himself in the window.


End file.
